Appartenente
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: Appartenente- in Italian this means belonging. Does Roxy really feel that she's an accepted member of the Winx? What will she do to try and prove herself? And will she succeed? Or fail miserably? And will the consequences be fatal? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in Earth, during the summer before Roxy starts going to text in italic is Roxy's journal.

* * *

Roxy and Artu walked through the door of Love and Pet. The bell rang, as it did when a customer entered. Bloom looked up from the stack of envelopes she was sorting through.

"Hi, welcome to Love and Pet! May I help...oh hi Roxy!" she said.

Roxy smiled.

"Hey Bloom," she said.

"Don't I get a greeting?" asked Artu. Bloom smiled at him.

"Roxy spelled you again?" she asked, looking teasingly at Roxy. Roxy shrugged.

"Hey, I was tired of having a mute dog. You can't exactly blame me!"

Bloom laughed.

"Well, whatever you do, don't spell Belle again! Last time you spelled her I got a headache, she talked so much!"

Something about Bloom's voice made Roxy feel something. It was a feeling she got sometimes when around the Winx. A feeling of not belonging. She thought she was a member of their club, but maybe she wasn't. After all, they had so much history together. And the Winx were all skilled at magic while she was just beginning to get used to magic. She didn't know much magic, apart from her own individual attacks and spells.

Bloom sensed Roxy's discomfort and immediately spoke up.

"Hey, let's go upstairs and meet the other Winx. I think they're talking to Faragonda!" Roxy felt happier when Bloom said this, especially how she had said _other _Winx.

"You go ahead," Roxy said. "I'll meet you there. I just need to go to the bathroom first."

When Roxy got to the bathroom, she went into a cubicle, closed the seat and pulled out her journal from her bag. She began writing.

_Did Bloom just say that other Winx thing to cheer me up? Am I really an accepted member of the group? Somehow I don't think so. I'm so unsure about myself...it's like I don't know who I am. While all the Winx are so strong and confident. And their magic skills are wonderful. How will I ever be part of that group? I think I have to prove myself or something to become a fully accepted member._

Roxy finished up writing and then walked out of the bathroom. On her way out, she collided into a very fat lady applying lipstick. After a muttered apology, Roxy began running. She wanted to reach the Winx as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Roxy arrived at the Winx's apartment above Love and Pet. The door was closed, and she could hear voices inside. While debating whether she should knock or just open the door (after all, a full-fledged Winx member would be able to do this. The only thing was...was she a full-fledged Winx member?), Roxy caught some words from the conversation. She pulled out her journal and began to write the words down.

_Important...magic skills...powers...strength...incapable...Roxy_

Roxy stiffened as she heard her name. They were talking about her. What were they saying? She pressed her ear to the door, her pen poised above her journal to write down what she heard.

_She's not capable...her magic skills are still not great! She needs more practice. How can she become a full member of the group? Yeah, she's our best friend too but her powers aren't strong enough. We just don't want her to get hurt and hinder the safety of people and planets when they're under attack and we have to save them. _

Roxy moved away from the door. So she WASN'T a full member of the group. Why? Because her powers weren't great enough! Like the person who had been talking (Roxy couldn't make out who it was), Roxy knew that she was the Winx's best friend. But she wasn't strong enough to become a full fledged member. After a few minutes, Roxy knocked on the door and walked in.

--

"Hey Roxy!" Tecna waved her over. "Come and say hi to Ms. Faragonda."

Roxy smiled. She liked the headmistress of Alfea as she was always kind and helpful.

"Hi Ms. Faragonda," Roxy waved at the image of Faragonda in the computer screen.

"Hello Roxy," Faragonda said. "Let me update you on the conversation...unless anyone else would like to do it."

Roxy looked around but the Winx remained silent. Stella shifted uncomfortably in her chair and Flora tugged on her hair.

"Roxy, we've been discussing you."

"ME!?" Roxy pretended to be shocked. "Why me?"

"We've been discussing your powers. They are growing at a tremendous rate Roxy."

"Ok?"

Faragonda sighed.

"Roxy, you believe that you are a member of the Winx right?"

"Yes..."

"A Winx fairy can control her powers. Your powers may be strong Roxy, but you don't know how to use them. You don't know how to handle them."

"That's not true!" Roxy exclaimed. "I defeated the Fairy Hunters! I saved the Earth Fairies WITH the Winx. I can control my powers."

"Yes you can," Musa spoke up. "You can control SOME of your powers. Not a lot of it. Roxy, to fight properly, you should be able to control all of your powers."

"Are you...are you pushing me out of the Winx?" Roxy felt hot tears welling up in her eyes.

"No of course not!" Bloom stood up and walked over to Roxy to hug her. "We just want what's best for you Roxy! Maybe you shouldn't fight with us until you can control your powers properly."

Roxy pushed Bloom away. She immediately felt bad. Bloom was only trying to help.

"So what you are all trying to say is that I'm not able to fight with you people! I'm not capable! I'm not strong enough! Well, you're wrong. I can control my powers. I'll fight with you guys whenever the next fight against whoever rolls around. I will! I'll prove myself to you ALRIGHT!?"

Nobody spoke. No one had seen Roxy so angry before.

"Good," Roxy said. Then, she ran out of the room so that the Winx wouldn't see her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxy slammed the door behind her as she ran into the house causing Artu to jump and Klaus to look up from his newspaper.

"_Innamorato _what happened?" he asked his daughter who responded with a grumpy glance.

"Dad, I don't really feel like talking about it," she said.

Klaus shrugged.

"Alright," he said, smiling. "I suppose you need your space."

Roxy smiled before running upstairs. She had a super-understanding father, and that made her happy. 

--

Morgana entered the living room after Roxy had run upstairs.

"Did something happen to her?" Morgana asked Klaus, who was reading his newspaper again. He shrugged in response.

"Probably," he said. "She wouldn't tell me anything. Maybe you should go up to her room in a while and ask her what's wrong."

Morgana nodded in agreement.

"She'll have cooled down by then."

--

Roxy held the door open for Artu and then closed behind him. She jumped on her bed and motioned for Artu to come up too.

"They don't want me to fight with them", she said, fondling Artu's head. "They don't think very highly of me at all."

She expected Artu to say something in response but he stayed silent. God, she loved her dog. He knew when not to say anything.

"Well, they may not want me to fight with them, but that won't stop me. Plus, I DID tell them that I'll fight with them when the next fight rolls around. They didn't say anything...probably because they were shocked with my tone and anger but not saying anything could be a way of agreeing."

Roxy sighed and pulled out her journal from her bag and began writing.

_I'll prove myself to the Winx. I'll show them that I'm not just that little new fairy who doesn't know how to control her powers. I'll show them that I'm just as capable of fighting against the magic dimensions biggest villains. I am capable...right journal? I think I am. _

Roxy finished this last sentence and then looked up, for the sound of the door opening had startled her.

--

"Oh," Roxy said, looking back at her journal. "It's you mom."

"Who did you expect it to be?" Morgana said, sitting on Roxy's bed. "Selena Gomez?"

Roxy smiled.

"Actually I expected it to be the Winx," she admitted.

"What happened?" Morgana asked. She winked at Roxy. "I can keep a secret."

Roxy sighed. She wanted to tell someone how she felt and her mom was probably the ideal person. Who gave better advice then her?  
She explained everything to Morgana, told her everything the Winx had said and how it made her feel like she didn't belong.

At the end of Roxy's long explanation, Morgana murmured:

"It is a case of _appartenente_. A case of feeling like you don't belong to a certain clique."

"Since when are the Winx a clique?" Roxy asked. "And what does appartenente mean? Seriously, both you and dad are getting on my nerves. You guys are always dropping Italian words into the conversation."

"Appartenente means belonging," Morgana said. "You must remember Roxy that Italian is my first language, as it is your father's."

"You didn't answer my first question," Roxy said accusingly. "Since when are the Winx a clique?"  
Morgana sighed.

"You'll understand..."

"...when you are older," Roxy finished Morgana's sentence for her with an eye roll. Morgana smiled.

"Exactly!" she said. "Now, some advice. You left the Winx very suddenly. I'm sure they are feeling bad. Do you want to go and see them? Maybe you can all talk things out. I'm sure it'd help."

Roxy glanced at the clock. It was 6pm.

"They'd be getting ready to close up the store now. I guess I could go and see them. What time should I be back? 7?"

"8," Morgana kissed her daughters forehead.

"8? But my curfew is 7!"

"It's fine," Morgana said. "Now go!"

Roxy ran out of the door and into the cold streets of Gardenia. She shivered.

"Why didn't I think of bringing a jacket!?" she asked herself. She debated whether she should go back and put one on but decided against it. After all, she needed to reach the Winx as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella was closing up for the day when she noticed a girl with long purple hair knocking on the now locked door. Stella went over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey Roxy!" she said, giving the girl a hug.

"Hi Stella," Roxy said, smiling at Stella.

"Hey, I hope you didn't take what we said earlier as an insult," Stella said. "You know Musa; she can never word things right. And it's the same with Bloom." Stella lowered her voice to a whisper. "I for one think you can control your powers perfectly well. Bloom's kind of jealous because you are almost as powerful as her."

"Really?" I asked.

Stella smiled at Roxy.

"Totally! Now don't show me that depressed face. Come on up! Let's go see the others!"

--

Roxy was greeted by hugs from the Winx. Musa and Bloom apologized, realizing that the way they had said things might have not been the correct way to say them.

Roxy decided that she'd pretend that this day hadn't even happened.

"Can you stay for dinner?" Flora asked. "We're just about to eat!"

"That's right!"Tecna called from the kitchen. "It's spaghetti!!!"

"Oh yum!!!" Roxy exclaimed. "My favourite! I'd love to stay! Will we be finished by 8?"

"Yes," Tecna said, walking into the room carrying a steaming hot dish of spaghetti. "Now everyone, just concentrate on enjoying my gourmet food!"

--

When Roxy got home, she had a huge smile on her face. Klaus and Morgana were happy that their daughter was feeling fine once again. Roxy reached her room and sat on her bed where she began to write in her journal.

_I feel accepted in the Winx again. They seem genuinely sorry about what they said earlier and don't seem to doubt my powers anymore. Dinner was great...I never realized Tecna was a great chef. Musa talked about how she's having a few problems with Riven. _

_Oh no. I just thought of something terrible. What if the Winx only said all that they said to comfort me? No, I don't think they did. But I still feel the need to prove myself... and something tells me that if I do something great, it will boost my morale. After all, now days I'm so unsure of myself. _

Roxy closed her journal and put her pen on her side table. She yawned. It had been a long day which she just wanted to forget. She turned off her light and settled into bed. She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of booming thunder rose Roxy from her sleep. Artu, who was sleeping on her feet, raised his head questioningly. When he realized it was thunder, he fell asleep again. However, Roxy was not so easily satisfied. She got out of bed and walked over to the window and peered out.

The first thing she saw was a flash of lighting. Then there was more thunder. And consequently more lightning. This all happened so fast that Roxy was unable to catch a glimpse of the sky. When she did, she took a step back.

Red. The sky was blood red.

"Artu, we have to get mom!" Roxy said. The brown dog jumped of the bed and got ready for action.

--

Roxy's voice was full of urgency as she entered Klaus and Morgana's room yelling: "MOM!"

Morgana raised her head.

"What happened Roxy?" she asked sleepily.

"There's...there's something wrong with the sky...," Roxy said, realizing that she didn't know how to explain what she had seen to Morgana.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asked.

Roxy sighed.

"Mom, it'd just save time if I could show you!"

Morgana got out of bed.

"Alright," she said. "But make it quick."

--

Morgana's eyes grew wide as she looked out of the window.

"In all my years...I've never seen anything like this. It's like the sky has been dyed red by blood."

"Is it...magic?" Roxy asked.

"It could be," said Morgana. "Call the Winx. They need to see this."

--

Stella was raised from her slumber by her phone ringing. She was quite grumpy about this fact as she had been having the most perfect dream about Brandon.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Stella it's me!"

"Roxy?!" Stella sat up straight in bed. "What are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"There's something you should know. Go and look out of the window."

"Roxy I know there's a storm going on, so if that's what you want me to see then..."

"No!" Roxy sounded irritated. "It's something else. Something...weird."

"Fine," Stella got out of bed and walked over to the window. She drew back the curtains and gasped.

"The sky...it's red," Stella said slowly. "Is that what you wanted me to see?"

"Yes," Roxy said. "Don't you think it's strange?"

"I'll wake the others and find out what they think." Stella took a deep breath. "But whatever it is...it certainly isn't good."

--

Bloom gasped when she saw the sky.

"This isn't right!" she said. "In all of my 16 years on Earth I haven't seen anything like this before."

"I can feel dark magic," Flora said, shuddering.

"Something or someone is attacking the city!" exclaimed Musa. The girls all gasped.

"But who could it be?" Layla asked.

"I don't know," Stella was dialling Roxy's number. "Let's talk to Roxy."

--

10 minutes later, the Winx (transformed) arrived in front of Roxy's house and rang the doorbell. Roxy, who was also transformed, answered the door.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Musa nodded.

"We HAVE to find out who is attacking the city," she said.

"And what they could want," Tecna added.

"We'll have another addition to the team," Roxy said, moving aside. Morgana walked out, in her fairy form.

"Morgana," Bloom said. "I would curtsey but you aren't queen anymore."

Morgana smiled.

"Thank you Bloom. But please, let us concentrate on the matter in hand."

"Is there any object of certain power in Gardenia?" Tecna asked. "We may find the attackers there."

Morgana thought about it.

"Now that you mention it, there may be one object."

"What is it mom?" Roxy immediately asked.

"The ceneri della finestra di drago", Morgana said. "It is a box in the Lily Garden Albergo."

"The 7 star hotel?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," Morgana said. "The ceneri della finestra di drago is a box that is crafted out of the ashes of the Great Dragon. It's said to carry a small, but powerful fraction of the Dragon's Flame. Inside it, there is said to be a riddle. The answer to that riddle is the password that will open up the bottom compartment of the box. That is where the power is. According to legend, the power is contained in a small vial of liquid. Whoever drinks that liquid, will possess the power."

"How come it's in Gardenia?" Stella asked. "Why isn't it in Domino?"

"A long time ago, an evil force tried to steal the box. It was moved to Gardenia for safekeeping and hasn't left the city ever since."

"It's the perfect target," Roxy murmured.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Layla asked. "Let's go! Morgana, you lead the way."

"With pleasure," said Morgana and flew off into the sky, with the other fairies trailing behind her.

* * *

Sorry about the late submission folks, but yesterday my computer did NOT want to upload this chapter. So, this is where the magic kicks in. R&R please (I only have 2 reviews ='( sadly)


	6. Chapter 6

"I hope we aren't too late," said Morgana, as the team of fairies landed in the Lily Garden Albergo.

"We should act fast," said Bloom. "Tecna, can you pinpoint the exact location of the ceneri della finestra di drago?"

"Yes," said Tecna, and she began tapping away on her little computer. "Got it!" she exclaimed! "The ceneri della finestra di drago is located in the main dining hall."

"Why would it be located in such a busy area?" Roxy asked.

"Because people on Earth are not aware of the magical power this box holds," Tecna said, with a voice that made it seem like it was obvious. "To them it's just another gold box."

"Roxy, this is no time for questions," Musa said in a criticizing voice. "We have to save the box."

Roxy shuffled uncomfortably at the tone of Musa's voice. Once again, she felt the same feeling. Not belonging. However, she quickly shook the feeling away. This was a mission and she needed to concentrate.

By the time Roxy regained her full concentration, the other fairies had flown off without her. Roxy sighed and took to the air, flying as fast as she could to try and keep up with the others.

--

Musa looked behind her as she flew. Yep, she could see a fairy with fuchsia hair and a green outfit flying fast to catch up in the distance. Musa sighed in disgust. Roxy. According to Bloom, she was the newest addition to the Winx. In Musa's mind that was a BIG joke. Roxy couldn't handle her powers! She was just a kid. She would be the girl who'd make the Winx fail.

"Musa! Wait for me!" she heard Roxy call. Musa ignored her and continued flying. She wasn't about to wait for Roxy.

--

Roxy sighed. Why was Musa ignoring her? She knew Musa heard her. Maybe Musa just didn't accept her as part of the group, she thought. Looking up, Roxy noticed that the Winx had flown much further.

"I'm going to show them that I can fly as fast as any of them," Roxy said in a determined voice. She streamlined her body and put her arms in front of her. Then she summoned up all her energy and pushed forward. In a matter of minutes, she had caught up with Bloom, who was just behind Morgana.

"Hey Roxy, you caught up fast!" she said. "Great flying!"

Roxy smiled at the compliment but decided to question Bloom as to why they had gone without her.

"Why did you leave without me?" she asked.

Bloom sighed.

"Roxy, we had to get to the main dining hall as fast as possible. We can't let the attackers get hold of the box or riddle. It's too important."

Roxy nodded. Now she understood.

"Are you sure you want to fight with us?" Bloom asked.

"Yes," Roxy said nodding. "I can't miss this."

"Very well then," Bloom said grimly. "But you should not fail."

Roxy felt uncomfortable and flew up ahead, to catch up with Morgana.

--

The main dining hall was quiet as the Winx and Morgana flew in.

"Where is the box?" Layla asked, looking around the room.

"There," Morgana pointed at a small, golden box. It was beautifully made. Bloom gasped.

"It's so beautiful," she said. "It could have only been made out of the great dragon's ashes."

Suddenly the room began to vibrate.

"Someone is coming through the walls!" Morgana said.

The Winx looked around. There was no place to hide.

"In here!" Stella said. With her scepter, she had conjured up a hiding place where they could see out and hear what was going on outside, but nobody could see in or hear what was going on inside. The Winx and Morgana quickly ran inside. Roxy made it in last and Stella managed to make the hiding place invisible just before a portal opened up in the wall and a witch glided out.

This witch had long white hair tied up in a ponytail and was dressed in blue.

"Icy," Bloom whispered.

"Are you there sisters?" Icy said. "You may appear!"

Two more portals appeared in the wall and out glided the other members of the Trix. Darcy and Stormy.

"Our distractions have worked very well," said Icy, her wicked eyes flickering. "The security guards are outside, marveling at the blood-red sky and powerful thunder and lightning. The ceneri della finestra di drago is ours!"

"Why are we stealing a BOX!?" asked Stormy sounding bored.

"This is no ordinary box Stormy," said Icy, in a tone that made Stormy uncomfortable. Darcy glared at Stormy.

For a moment, Roxy felt as if she could identify with Stormy. She was obviously feeling like she didn't belong, just like Roxy herself felt sometimes. Suddenly, Icy's voice cut through Roxy's train of thought.

"This box contains some of the power of the Dragon's Flame. If we have this box and consume the drink that lies inside it, that power will be inside us!"

"They obviously don't know about the riddle," whispered Stella.

Suddenly, Icy turned around.

"I sense a presence!" she said. "Who is here? Reveal yourself!"

Roxy shrank back while the other Winx stayed calm.

"I told you to reveal yourself!" Icy shouted. "Reveal yourself, or I shall seek you out myself and torture you until you die."

Roxy whimpered quietly. The Winx were discussing something.

"Reveal yourself Roxy," Tecna urged.

"WHAT!?" Roxy said. "Are you crazy? I can't reveal myself."

"Last chance," Icy taunted.

"Come on Roxy, we'll reveal ourselves too but we can't do that unless you reveal yourself! You are in front and are blocking us from going out!" Bloom said.

"No," Roxy said quietly. "I'm…I'm too scared."

"What a wimp," Musa muttered under her breath. Roxy heard and felt tears pricking at her eyes. She just couldn't do it. Why couldn't they understand?

"Alright that's it!" Icy said. "I'm going to find you myself! And if I get my way, I'll kill you too!"

Roxy felt all the Winx's eyes on her and immediately felt guilty.

"You failed Roxy," Musa said.

They were all going to die because of her.

* * *

Phew! Well, that was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to work on Chapter 7 later and with any luck I'll have it up today.

For Musa fans, I'm really sorry about how mean she is in this FanFiction. I picked a name from a hat on who'll be the mean Winx in this story and Musa's name came out.

Please rate and review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Icy swept the room with her gaze but everything seemed normal. She couldn't see any hiding places, but she knew someone was there. She walked around the room 3 times before turning to Darcy.

"Sister, can you use your reveal spell to reveal who is hiding in this room?" she asked, rather politely.

"Of course," Darcy said. "Complete revelation!"

A dark magical ray swept the whole room and as it passed the Winx's hiding place, it slowly revealed them.

"Well, well, well," said Icy, walking towards them. "It's our old friends the Winx!"

Bloom walked forward.

"Hello Icy, what could you be doing here?" she asked, with complete confidence. Roxy felt a little bit in awe of her confidence. She knew that she could NEVER have as much confidence as Bloom.

When Icy remained silent, Bloom continued talking.

"Trying to steal the ceneri della finestra di drago are we? My, my, we desperately want the power of the Dragon's Flame, hmm? Too bad we weren't born with the power like…oh I don't know…me?"

Icy's top lip curled in disgust.

"You talk too much Bloom," she said. "You don't think or act, you just talk! Ice wave!"

With a flick of her wrist, Icy had frozen everything in the room, apart from the 8 fairies.

'Weird,' Roxy thought. 'Why didn't she freeze us?'

Temperatures were dropping rapidly. Roxy realized that Icy was trying to attack them through the coldness.

"Oh that's just enough!" said Stella, angrily. "Sun shower!"

Stella's blast of sun melted the ice and turned up the heat.

"Grr!" Icy said. "You are on Winx!"

"Winx and Morgana get into battle formation!" Bloom yelled. They arranged themselves in the shape of an arrow. Bloom was at the head, with Morgana on one side and Stella on her other side. Roxy was right at the back, and didn't feel very pleased with this position.

"Layla, catch them please," said Bloom.

"No problem," Layla replied, taking to the air. "Morfix wave!"

The pink, sticky liquid caught Stormy and Darcy but Icy dodged it.

"Nice try fairy," she said cackling. "But I'm much harder to beat! Deep Freeze!"

The spell hit Layla. The ice crawled up her body and froze her.

"Layla! Oh no!" Roxy cried! She wanted to rescue her but Bloom said:

"No Roxy! We can't do anything about Layla. Just keep on fighting."

Roxy obeyed her, but still felt that what she was doing was wrong. She COULD do something about Layla. Roxy sighed. But she had to obey Bloom.

--

It was almost over.

The Trix had grown more powerful than ever. And they had defeated almost all of the Winx.

Except Bloom and Roxy.

"You will never win now fairies!" said Icy. "We will have the ceneri della finestra di drago, and there will be nothing you can do about it!"

"You will not get it!" Bloom exclaimed.

"That's what you say!" said Stormy. "Lightning bolts!"

Electricity aimed at Bloom darted right past Roxy's face.

"No!" Roxy yelled. "SHIELD!"

A green shield appeared in front of Roxy and Roxy flew in front of Bloom so that the lightning bolts hit the shield.

"Nice work Roxy!" Bloom said, approvingly.

Roxy felt really good. She had done something right! Yes!  
"Roxy look out!" she heard Bloom scream. Roxy turned around to see a whirl of black magic coming towards her. She tried to move but she couldn't. Bloom darted in front of her. Roxy watched in horror as the spell hit Bloom with full force. As Bloom was blasted to the ground, Icy pushed past Roxy.

"Fight back," Bloom struggled to get the words out of her mouth. "Fight back Roxy. You are our only hope."

This scared Roxy. She was only 16, yet the fate of a world rested on her shoulders. However, she knew deep down that if she could stop the Trix from getting the box, she could prove herself to the Winx.

While thinking, Roxy hadn't noticed Icy prying open the ceneri della finestra di drago.

"Hey!" she said. "That's not yours!"

"It's not yours either fairy!" Icy said. "And while it's with us, it's in good hands."

"Yeah sure," Roxy said. "Now give me that box!"

She snatched the box away from them and pried it open. It was completely empty. No scrap of paper with a riddle on it. No vial. Nothing. Except a small keyhole.

Icy snatched the box back and peered in it.

"What a waste of time!" she said.

"Hey, what's that writing on the side?" Darcy said.

Icy peered at it. Roxy managed to see it, but the Trix didn't notice her looking at it.

The writing was a riddle.

Roxy quickly wrote it down.

_Le pareti glitter e lo splendore,__  
__Il pavimento è rocciosa e rosso__  
__La tabella di cui al centro,__  
__È fatta di un metallo blu.__  
__Questa stanza non è molto conosciuto__  
__E 'nascosta in una porta.__  
__Solo le anime più coraggiosi,__  
__Possono entrare e vivere per uscire__  
__Parlando esce su di esso è di circa un__  
__Di uscire da un mazzo di fiori._

Roxy looked in wonder at what she had just written.

What did all of this mean?

When she looked back up, the Trix and the ceneri della finestra di drago had disappeared.

* * *

This chapter makes Roxy sound a bit like a clumsy idiot. Basically, she isn't, but in this chapter she's just very nervous all the time.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Roxy met the Winx in their apartment. Musa was swinging around on her swivel chair. When she saw Roxy, she glared at her and said:

"Nice going ROXY! You let the Trix get the box. How could you? Now they'll be powerful. They'll over power us. And it's your entire fault!"

"Shut up Musa," Bloom said. "Roxy, you shouldn't have let the Trix get away with the box. But we'll get it back from them, somehow."

"How?" asked Musa. "We don't know where they are staying! We don't know where they're hiding the box. We don't know whether they've already figured out the riddle. Gawd, we don't even HAVE the riddle!"

"Uh, Musa?" Roxy said. "We DO have the riddle. And the Trix couldn't have figured out the riddle because it's really hard."

All the Winx turned to look at Roxy. She fumbled in her bag and took out a piece of paper with the riddle on it.

"Here," she said. Bloom took it from her and read it. She passed it around to the other Winx, who read it. Once everyone had finished reading, Bloom said:

"Does anyone have any idea what it could mean?"

"It's definitely written in a different language," said Tecna, taking out her computer. "I'll scan the text and get it translated."

In a few minutes, a small beeping noise came from Tecna's computer.

"It's Italian," she said. "The English translation is:

**The w****alls glitter and shine,****  
****The floor is rocky and red****  
****The table in the centre,****  
****Is made of a blue metal.****  
****This room is not well known**

**It's hidden in a door.****  
****Only the bravest souls,****  
****Can enter and live to exit****  
****Speaking about exits, it's around one****  
****An exit to a bunch of flowers."**

"What could that mean?" Bloom said.

"If you ask me, it's totally fake", Stella said. "I mean, what kind of clue is 'it's hidden in a DOOR'!"

"A RIDDLE clue Stella!" said Musa, glaring at Stella.

Stella glared back, with equal, if not more, intensity. Musa took a step back.

"Guys, stop fighting PLEASE!" said Bloom. "We have to crack this code!"

"Let's think," said Tecna. "The first 3 lines are of no help to us. They just describe the room."

"Idiot!" Flora said. "We should go over the lines and see if any of us know any room like that!"

"Well," Bloom said, thinking hard. "There are a few nightclubs which have glittery walls, and some hotels have special rooms where the walls are made out of glass, and they shine in the sunlight. But I don't think any of them have rocky, red floors."

"Actually," Roxy spoke up. "There is one place. The Glittermania club? They have an awesome rocky and red floor! And I'm pretty sure there's a table in the middle that's blue. Of course, I'm not sure about what it's made of..."

"Let's go there and check it out," said Layla.

"You're forgetting something," Bloom said. "The room where the key or pass-code lies is NOT well-known. While the Glittermania club is VERY well-known."

"Yes," Roxy said. "But hardly anyone goes to Glittermania anymore. That's what that line might mean. That it's very empty!"

"You have a point," said Bloom. She turned to the other Winx. "So what do you guys think? Is Glittermania worth checking out?"

"No," Musa said immediately. Roxy rolled her eyes. It was just like Musa to diss Roxy's ideas. However, all the other Winx nodded, smiling.

"Alright," said Bloom. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

The Glittermania club was a building east of Lily Road, where Love and Pet was. It only took about 30 minutes to reach the club. However, the Winx were greeted with disappointment upon arrival.

"CLOSED!?" Flora exclaimed, fingering the sign on the door. Stella slapped her head.

"OF COURSE!" she exclaimed! "Glittermania is a NIGHT club!!! It's not going to be opened in the daytime!"

"How are we going to investigate then?" said Layla, glaring at Roxy who wondered why and then realized that it'd been her idea to come here.

"For all we know, that key or code or whatever could be in another place where the Trix could be looking RIGHT NOW!" said Musa, glaring at Roxy.

Roxy took a step back and lowered her head. She needed to come up with a good idea fast, or she'd probably be kicked out of the Winx. Suddenly, an idea came to her.

"We could break and enter," she said quietly. Bloom stared at her.

"But Roxy, that's illegal!" she exclaimed.

"Well, doing something illegal is better than the Trix getting the key…or whatever and getting the power of the Dragon's Flame…even if it's just a small amount…and then USING THAT POWER TO TAKE OVER THE DIMENSION!" said Roxy.

Everyone stared at her. Finally Stella spoke up.

"So where shall we go in from?"

--

10 minutes later, the Winx were transformed and in the club.

"The walls shine and glitter," noted Bloom, as she looked at the glittery walls of the club.

"Rocky red floor," said Tecna. "This place matches the first two lines of the riddle."

"And look!" said Flora, pointing to the middle of the room. "There's a blue table! This room IS the hiding place of the key!"

"But, what about the 'hidden in a door clue'?" asked Roxy. "How is this place hidden in a door?"

"It's a riddle clue Roxy," said Musa, with a very bored voice. "The clue probably doesn't REALLY mean 'hidden in a door'. That's there to confuse us. What the clue probably means is that the room is behind a door. It's a useless clue."

"Okay…" Roxy said, but she wasn't fully convinced.

"The next important clue is 'an exit to a bunch of flowers," Tecna said, while looking at the screen of her handheld. "There's a rose garden outside. It looks like we are in the right place."

"No," said Roxy suddenly. Everyone looked at her. She was standing next to the blue table.

"The table should be made out of a blue METAL!" she exclaimed. "This table is made out of wood and painted blue. This isn't the place."

Everyone sighed. The mission to the club had been a failure.

"Well, it was your idea to come here," said Musa suddenly. Roxy sighed. It was ALWAYS her fault somehow. Thankfully, Stella jumped to her defense.

"How was Roxy supposed to know?" she said. "Leave her alone Musa."

Roxy smiled a quick thanks to Stella and then turned to listen to Bloom who had begun speaking.

"Let's analyze the riddle again," she said.

"I think we'd better…search for the room instead of trying to match it with places we know," said Layla. "We can use some of the hints to find it, like 'an exit to a bunch of flowers'. We could check out all the flower gardens in town."

"That would take ages!" Bloom exclaimed. "There are 21 flower gardens in town!"

"It wouldn't take so long if we split up and covered 3 gardens each," Roxy said.

"But there are too many buildings around each garden!" said Bloom.

Suddenly, Roxy felt someone communicating with her. She excused herself from the group, and walked to a corner.

"Roxy, it's me! Nebula!"

"Nebula?" Roxy asked.

"I know about your quest to find the key to the box," Nebula said. "Believe me, when you come to the right building, you'll feel something pulling you towards it. That's how you'll know."

"Do you know where the key is?" said Roxy.

"I do," said Nebula. "But this is your quest. I will only help you by pulling you towards the building when you come across it. Make sure you cover Rosewood Garden."

And then Nebula stopped communicating with Roxy.

--

Roxy was on her way to the Rosewood Garden. She had told the Winx about her strange conversation with Nebula, and they had agreed to let her cover Rosewood Garden. If she felt the force pulling her towards a building, she was to call them immediately.

Now all she had to do was come across the right building. As she approached the Garden, Roxy realized how hard that would be. There were at least 20 buildings surrounding the garden.

* * *

I hope you guys paid close attention to this chapter! It's a crucial one, and if some areas confused you, ask me about them. R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

It was an hour later. Roxy had gotten through half of the buildings around the Rosewood Garden. She hadn't felt a force pull her to any one of them.

Roxy felt like giving up. But she knew she couldn't. This was her chance to prove herself to the Winx. She sighed as she pushed open the doors to a desolate building and walked inside. Just this last one, she thought, and then she'd take a break.

--

The lobby of the building was abandoned. Roxy walked around, but she didn't see anything.

This isn't the place, she thought, and was about to leave when suddenly she spotted a heavy wooden door.

Suddenly, she felt a magical force draw her towards the door.

"I was wrong," she muttered under her breath, and began to dial Stella's number. Then, Stella would notify the other Winx. They'd all be here very, very soon.

--

10 minutes later, Roxy paced the floor impatiently. Where was everyone? She took out her phone and was about to call when a bright light came from the wall.

"Guys!" Roxy rushed over excitedly. She expected the Winx to come out. They didn't.

"Hello Roxy," said Icy, Darcy and Stormy, pushing past her. Icy looked around the lobby.

"I don't see where the room could be," said Darcy. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Definitely," said Icy. She walked around the room and froze. "Sisters, come to me," she whispered. "And hold on to me tight. I will take us to the room." And with a flash of light, the Trix disappeared.

--

Roxy couldn't wait any longer! If she did, the Trix might get the key! She had to act now. She had to get to the room. She pushed open the big wooden door. The room which she found herself in was black. Roxy sighed. This wasn't the room.

Suddenly, she heard Nebula's voice in her head.

"It's hidden in a door Roxy," she said.

Roxy ran over to the door. She tried to think about how the room good be hidden in the door. She felt the edge of the door. Roxy felt a line. She pushed her nail on the line and to her surprise, the door began to split into half. One half of the door fell off and the other half was left. And on the half left standing, there was a portal.

"This must be the way to the room!" Roxy exclaimed, and walked straight into the portal.

--

The room was like the poem said. The walls shone and glittered. The floor was rocky and red. And there was a table in the centre that was probably made of sapphire. It was beautiful.

But, the Trix were already there. And they had the key.

Roxy gasped as she watched the Trix unlock the box. She was too scared to do anything. She watched as they lifted up a small vial made of silver. She watched as Icy flipped the lid open and lifted it to her lips.

And then she acted completely on impulse.

She ran over to Icy and tripped her up. She grabbed the vial. But the Trix were too strong for her. There was only one way for them to stop them from getting it and the power that lay within it. She lifted it to her lips...and drank.

--

The glow that came from Roxy made Icy shade her eyes. She wondered what was happening. Then she realized. That little Winx brat had DRUNK the liquid. She had the power.

A strong wind was generated by Roxy. It blew the Trix away. But before she was blown away, Icy swore revenge.

--

_1 day later_

"YOU DID IT ROXY!" Bloom screamed, hugging Roxy. "You saved everyone! All by yourself."

"The Trix hunted us down to make sure that we wouldn't get the key," said Stella. "They were tying me up when you called and they traced the call to find you."

"You led them straight to the key," said Layla. "But you managed to stop them!"

"I'm sorry about how I was so mean to you," said Musa.

"It's alright," said Roxy.

Bloom walked up to Roxy.

"I'd like you to have this," she said, presenting Roxy with a small jewellery box. Roxy opened it to find a beautiful silver ring with a dog carved on it inside.

"You are a true Winx," said Bloom, smiling. "You are an official part of the group. You proved yourself."

Roxy hugged Bloom, and then the rest of the Winx.

She had never felt happier in her entire life.

* * *

DONE! Appartenente is finished. I hope you liked it!


End file.
